


Bitter Sweet Memories

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Yandere Rune Factory 4 [4]
Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: "Sugar, flour, chocolate, eggs, and a little something extra."





	

"Sugar?" Kiel smiles as you turn to him, he's holding a large bowl in his arms, stirring gingerly as he called you from the other side of the kitchen.

"What is it, Ki-ki?" You ask with a smile as he laughs a bit.

"Could you hand me the sugar?" And it dawns upon you that the boy was asking for sugar, not really calling you by your nickname.

"Maybe in the kitchen, you should call me [Name]." You muse before passing the bag to Kiel who gives a short nod.

"Yeah, it sounds like a plan, [Name]." It had actually been a long time since he had said your name. It was kind of nice for a change.

"Kiel-" Forte has just gotten home, and she gives ou a small nod. "Hello, [Name]." She addresses you as well, before turning back to her brother asking him a few things. Though it wasn't any of your business to interfere with their conversation, so you re-bussy yourself with the frosting you were making for the cake. But when Kiel wraps his arms around your waist. His nose on your shoulder, you can feel his lips smiling into your skin.

"What is it?" You laugh a bit as he hums a little.

"Just wanted to hug you, you smell so sweet, and I just love anything which is sweet."

***

It was Forte's birthday, and she had come to thank you for helping Kiel with the cake the two of you had made the day before when she suddenly collapsed. The blonde Dragon Knight falling to her knees and clutching her belly a moment. Calling for help, it was Vishnal who had heard you and ended up helping you carry her to Jones and Nancy's clinic.

"What happened?" Nancy asks as Vishnal and Jones take over carrying his form to the beds in back.

"I'm not sure, she came over to thank me for some cake, and Suddenly," Your eyes trailed to where Jones pulled the sheet closed, giving him some privacy to figure out what had happened.

"[Name]." Nancy says she seems troubled. "I hate to do this, but I need to stay here with Jones in case he needs anything. Can you please tell Kiel what's happened?"

The walk is much less than a block, yet it seems to stretch on for miles. However, when you enter the house, calling out to Kiel, you find him humming to himself in the kitchen. The cake the two of you made on the table, and he looks like he's making another. Which is odd, sure he loves baking and all, but another cake when this one has only a single slice out of it?

"Ki-ki?" You say, cautiously. The walk did not give you enough time to try and figure out what you were going to say to him.

"What is it Sugar? Oh, I mean [Name]." He laughs a bit which makes it even harder to tell him.

"It's Forte." You say, not walking any farther into the kitchen.

"What about her?" Kiel's voice has dropped a bit, the bowl he had currently been mixing batter in is now on the counter, the blonde's hands resting on either side of it.

"She, she is in the clinic." No use beating around the bush, but when you look up, Kiel has turned around. He's blinking in confusion and turns towards the table, where the cake still sits.

"Already?" And at this word, your own eyes widen, what did he mean by 'already'?

"I didn't think it would work so fast." Kiel seems to be thinking aloud as he takes his chin in his hand, but then he smiles warmly at you. It looks like the same smile he had always given you, however, with the way he has been speaking, it doesn't feel like the same smile.

"What are you talking about Ki-ki? Did you put something in the cake?" Now you feel like you're going to be sick. A churning in your stomach as you clutch at your shirt.

"Then again." He's walking closer. "Forte has always ben a glutton when it comes to cake. She ate a lot more of it." And it's now you recall when he had hugged you the day before, he had you try a little of the batter.

"Wh-what was in the cake Kiel?" Yu ask, falling to the floor as everything in our body seemed to be getting too warm. A cold sweat was prickling at your skin, and everything was becoming hazy.

"Oh don't worry Sugar." he is kneeling in front of you, holding your face up. "The little bit that you had won't be fatal. And not even Jones could cure Forte, only I have the antidote for that amount of the poison." 

"Why?" You gasp out, it feels like your throat is closing in.

"Because," Kiel says smiling warmly and pressing his nose to yours. "She didn't think you were a good influence on me. But really, it's the other way around." Kiel hums a bit as your eyes begin to flutter closed. A groan of pain escaping as you hear him sighing out softly. "Come, Sugar. Time for bed."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while, but I finally got another idea! //How funny all of these are inspired by my favorite band so far too ;v;)


End file.
